Ice Phoenix Slayer Magic
Ice Phoenix Slayer Magic (氷滅鵬魔法, Kori no Metsuchō Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and form of Slayer Magic, specifically Phoenix Slayer Magic, which grants the user the ability to manipulate ice. Description This magic allows the caster to transform their physiology into that of a phoenix, the element that this magic incorporates into their body is ice. They are able to produce ice from their bodies as a form of attack or defense or teleport their body with diamond dust to dart around the battlefield. The user can also absorb ice to replenish the user's strength. This also further enhances the phoenix slayer's natural healing powers. The only real limit of this magic is being encountered by fire that is hot enough to melt metal as it melts the ice aspect of the magic. The user can with enough training also absorb water creating Flowing Ice Phoenix Slayer Magic. This doesn’t increase the overall power just adds an extra effect for the spells. Normal Spells *'Ice Phoenix Shift': The basic teleport spell. This spell allows the user to teleport to any location they think of. The tell this spells shows when used is a small snowstorm. This spell is commonly seen being used to get a better angle on the user's enemies. *'Regeneration': Due to his Phoenix slayer magic, Lancelot can heal at a faster rate than normal people and mages, which also extends his life span greatly. When absorbing ice his healing is even twice as strong. *'Resurrection': A spell that is a hit or miss type. When Lancelot is killed in a manner he can't heal from he can be brought back to life and can't repeat this spell for a whole week. *'Ice absorption & Resistance:' Lancelot is naturally immune to most types of ice and can absorb it to regain his strength and boost his regenerative abilities. Offensive Basic Spells *'Ice Phoenix Scream' : This is the Ice Phoenix slayer's breath attack in which he takes a deep breath and gathers ice in his/her mouth and releases it in a large blast of ice destroying everything in front of them. *'Ice Phoenix knight': This involves hand to hand techniques infused with the Magic’s power. His arms, legs and chest are also covered by a protective layer of ice. *'Ice Phoenix Talon': A simple magic infused strike with the hand in a clawing formation. This move is mainly intended to be aimed at pressure points, in turn making it impossible for the opponent to move and use spells. *'Ice Phoenix Smash:' This is a crowd clearing spell. Basically a magic infused punch to the ground followed by raising the hand with which he punched the ground to knock all enemies away through a blow of diamond dust around the user as the ground underneath them has become slippery. (and a shockwave in the ground, somewhat crumbling the ground under their feet by weathering and eroding through ice ). *'Ice Phoenix bomb': This spell is basically an aerial variation of Ice Phoenix Smash. Instead of freezing the ground, the user erupts several icicles from the earth in a 360 degree, piercing any and all that are unfortunately to stand too close when this spell is used. **When using Phoenix force, he can also use his Ice Phoenix bomb while remaining on the ground, erupting icicles from the earth around him. *'Ice Phoenix Avalanche': This spell involves the user launching an avalanche of snow to destroy the area their target(s) are standing. *'Ice Phoenix Ice claws:' Using ice claws involves Lancelot freezing water around his hands. The claws can also be sent forward, shooting them at an opponent when they are mostly around his fingers instead of his whole hand. The advantage to only covering his fingers is that while being small and unnoticeable, Lancelot can hide them in his sleeves or even his nails when they want to inspect the whole hand. Additionally, this technique uses very little magic and thus can be performed rather quickly too. *'Ice Phoenix Ice creeper': By sending a ray of ice on the ground, speeding towards an opponent, lancelot can actually freeze his targets to the point of cryogenic freezing, fitting his theme of capturing and detaining enemy's instead of killing them outright. *'Ice Phoenix Ice disc:' Lancelot can create a cylindrical column of ice and proceed to slice razor-sharp sections of it off and send them at an opponent. They are sharp around the edges but also very thin, since they can break when being hit at the proper place with a downwards hit. *'Ice Phoenix: Ice needles '''By gathering some water from the surrounding environment, Lancelot can shape the water into one thousand long needles that surround the enemy in several rows. He is then able to fire them at a specific target at high speed. While the needles do surround a target from all sides with several layers on top of the previous ones, the ones that appear above the target are just a single layer, creating an escape route. *'Ice Phoenix Dive': This spell is one of the most powerful spells used in the Phoenix Slayer style, used by all Phoenix Slayers with their own elements. The spell involves them raising their hand(s) to the sky causing snow clouds to gather in the local area. Then, by pointing to the enemy they cause a Phoenix made of either lightning, water, ice etc. to strike the enemy causing immense damage to the target(s) and the area they stand in. *'Ice Ball': This spell is an ice orb that can explode on impact damaging a small group of enemies or just harming one target. ''Defensive *'Liquid Step:' A simple dodging technique where Lancelot uses the basics of tai-chi to "step" out of the way of an attack allowing for a counter. *'Ice Phoenix Shield:' This spell involves the user making a motion as if to pull something from the ground, taking the form of a shield of ice following the motion made with his arm arm. *'Ice Phoenix Prism Barrier:' Lancelot creates large pieces of ice in front of himself, which then quickly reform into hexagonal pieces arranged in a shield-like barrier to protect him against attacks by placing a tiny amount of space filled with ice-cold air between the several layers to strengthen the thin layers. *'Ice Phoenix Ice Dome: '''Lancelot can create a dome made entirely of ice around himself and his allies to act as a defense when his shields won't be enough to protect everyone, although it can also be used to trap others. It is strong enough to withstand the assault of many fire-blasts at once, remaining almost undamaged. By paying more attention to the surroundings around his allies instead of his allies themselves, he has the ability to create multiple domes within just a single moment and even greatly increase its strength by adjusting the air temperature in and out of the domes. *'Ice Phoenix Ice steal: This technique quickly drains the heat of the target not so unlike the abilities of the vampires of lore. With this technique he can quickly drain the assailants warmth down to almost nothing, which disables them from fighting in turn as they are frozen and thus; saves Lancelot the trouble of having to fight them. *'''Ice Phoenix snowfall: ( 鳳凰 雪降り houou yukifuri )The snow falls from snow clouds, formed with Lancelot's own magic. During this technique, the falling snowflakes are closely linked to Lancelot's own senses. When the snow is obstructed by an energy belonging to someone, its existence can be detected, making it a rather fitting technique for guard duties or hiding traces. The snow can be further manipulated with other snow-related restraining techniques making it. *'Ice Phoenix Armor:' By coating himself with ice and snow, followed by compressing the ice and snow as it covers him, Lancelot creates a rather resilient and durable set of armor. *'Ice Wing Shield:' Lancelot uses this spell to change one of his own wings in a shield that can even withstand fire-based attacks in exchange for the mobility he would normally get from using his wings Advanced Spells *'Ice Phoenix Warp': This spell is a faster version of Ice Phoenix Shift. allowing the user to teleport faster and more accurately. *'Ice Drive': This technique allows Lancelot to tap into his Second Origin easier. When activated it causes icicle type markings to be engraved into his skins and causes snow to appear from his eyes and 5 feathers to grow his forearms. It also doubles his physical abilities, regeneration and magical energy control. This allows for faster and more devastating combat at full power while making it easier for him to control his power without needing to focus more on it than on the fight. *'Unnamed Teleport Spell': While unnamed it's obviously an improved version of Warp. The speed of this version is incalculable, Lancelot appears faster than anyone can measure. *'Advanced Regeneration': While in Phoenix Force Mode Lancelot heals at least 4 times faster than normal at a constant rate. *'Advanced Resurrection': While in Phoenix Force Mode Lancelot can revive faster and seemingly easier but comes back in a blood rage attacking anyone in his way. The same week long recharge counts for this as well. *'Ice Wings': This spell allows Lancelot to creates a pair of wings made from ice and snow. Phoenix God's Secret Art: *'Ice Phoenix Secret Art: Blade of hyousetsu': This spell is one of the most dangerous and effective spells in the Ice Phoenix Magic arsenal. By creating a sword of pure concentrated ice and snow, the user can choose to keep the temperature as low as 100 degree below zero to the lowest of 1000 degrees below zero depending on how much energy is used during the creation. When used for normal melee-combat, each time the blade hits something or someone, the point of impact shows signs of freezing, making the material brittle through the rapid change of temperature of the blade and the surrounding. Some even compared it to fighting against a blade of pure liquid nitrogen to signify how cold the blade was upon the touch. With enough control of this spell, one could even create a specific type of sword, enabling a wide variety of blades available to the user. **When Blade of hyousetsu is used while in phoenix drive, the user can create sharp extensions on the sword, giving the sword actually the same capability’s as the classic sword-breakers used in the past. ***When Blade of hyousetsu is used while in phoenix force, the blade-part itself is also surrounded by a blizzard that circles at speeds around 10.000 cycles a minute, adding somewhat of a shredding effect to the blade. *'Ice Phoenix Secret Art: Touch of the Yuki-Onna': Lancelot first gathers a orb of ice and snow in each hand and after turning them in gloves on their hands with a movement as if he was wiping his hands, the touch of the hands is cold enough to cause numbness where it touches, while also being capable of causing chilblains or frost-nip depending both on how long the time it touched the skin was and the amount of times it touched the skins. **When used during Phoenix drive, the gloves extend up to cover not only the hands but also both of the arms, increasing not only the area that can be used to attack or defend, but also decreases the temperature to the point of causing frostbite. ***When used during Phoenix force, instead of the gloves, the hands turn into actual claws of ice while the user gets the orbs on the back of his claws, freezing whatever those claws touch to the core, effectively turning what they touch into ice itself. While it is a dangerous spell to encounter in phoenix force, it is also a double-edged blade since it does not discriminate between friend and foe, and is one of the more mana-heavy spells which makes it one of the more risky spells in the arsenal of the ice-phoenix. *'Ice Phoenix Secret Art: Fog prison' : This spell is one of the spells in the Ice Phoenix arsenal that involves a large area as the user summons a thick ice-cold fog that serves a few purposes. : The first two purposes are the most obvious ones, the first purpose is to remove the sight of the opponents so that they need to rely on their sense of hearing, touch and smell. : The second purpose is to slowly weaken the opponent through the cold, as the body gradually starts to cool down if they don’t take the corresponding counter-actions, which in turn can kill the victims without even fighting them anymore. : The third purpose, although that one is not as obvious when first encountered, is messing with the minds of his victims.Since the ones in this mist usually expect a sneak attack, they normally would keep their guard up as a basic survival instinct. By using the fog to hide and simple use of ice-shift, he can make it appear as if he is in front of them while attacking from the back or side, or sounding from behind the opponent while attacking from one of the other sides, essentially making it harder for the opponent to defend themselves. : *'Phoenix God's Secret Art: Celestial Phoenix Dive:' This spell is the kamikaze spell, with a 85% chance of both sides dying. (can only be used in Phoenix Force mode) *'Phoenix Gods' Secret Art: Hells Fist': Lancelot grips his forearm and focuses a great amount of ice magic into his fist. Once the gathered magic begins to appears as a mass of white gusts in Lancelot his hand, he starts to apply more control on it to shape it in a sphere as he opens his hand in a claw-like form. When the sphere is finished, he only needs to strengthen the outer layer to contain the ice-magic while concentrating the force in a smaller orb, the size of a marble at the same time. Finishing the creation and concentration, he charges forward at an immense speed lunging forward while enhancing the outer-layer with water so that it will pulse slightly before landing a powerful punch that explodes in a blast of water that surrounds the opponent in an effort to restrain the target, while the ice has a grinding effect, like a gear grinder. Needless to say, one would be hard pressed to remain unharmed when being on the receiving end of this technique. Basic Spells *'Ice Wing Shield': Lancelot uses this spell to create a shield in the shape of a phoenix wing. The further he stretches his arm the larger the area the shield covers. *'Ice Wing Feather Barrage': After activating the shield spell Lancelot can swing his arm out to send feathers made of ice at his enemy(s). *'Ice Phoenix Guardian': While empowered with Phoenix Force Mode, Lancelot is able to create a nearly full sized phoenix made of Ice. This form increases his defensive and offensive capabilities but shortens the time of Phoenix Force Mode. ''Flowing Ice Spells Basic Spells *'Flowing Ice Phoenix Shift:' Basically the same as Ice Shift. But leaves a patch of ice where his feet were and can also make a trail of or ice he used the spell while moving. *'Water & Ice resistance + absorption': While in this form he's also able to absorb small amounts of Water to increase the duration of the form. He is also largely immune to its effects (unless attacked with a special kind of water). His ice resistances and absorption are the same as before making him immune to any ice unless a special type is used against him. *'Water strengthening': Lancelot can also increase the power of the water and in turn changing its color. White being the coldest and blue being normal. ''Advanced Spells *'Flowing Ice Phoenix Warp': Same as the regular Warp spell but adds water to the effect and unlike Flowing Ice Phoenix Shift it leaves a blue patch/trail due to the more intense and powerful aspect of the spell. *'Flowing Ice Drive:' The most important spell for his flowing ice form, without this Lancelot would not be able to use this alternate form. Like Ice Drive this allows Lancelot to access his Second Origin and has the same effects as before but adds water to its visual effect. *'Unnamed Teleportation Spell': Like it's regular cousin and Flowing Ice counterparts this spell lets Lancelot teleport around the area and any enemies leaving a small trail of water. Offensive Basic Spells *'Flowing Ice Ball': This spell is an Ice/Water orb that can explode on impact damaging a small group of enemies or just harming one target. Basically, just an enhanced version of the normal ice-ball technique. Defensive *'Flowing Ice Guardian': Basically the same as the original creating a guardian with water and ice mixed as one. The effects are the exact same. Category:Phoenix Slayer Magic